


The Virus

by WindChimeGhost



Series: The Angemon Chronicles [3]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, AkumaAngemon, BabyAngemon, Gen, Humor, Original Character(s), Syringe, Virus, needle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-08-29
Updated: 2000-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindChimeGhost/pseuds/WindChimeGhost
Summary: AkumaAngemon gets inside Angemon's house again and attempts to inject a virus into BabyAngemon.





	The Virus

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Comments are welcomed. But critique is not desired ~
> 
> This is fic #3 in a series of short fanfics that I wrote back in 2000 and 2001. It was a short lived series that ended after 4 stories. I really don’t know why since I can’t remember what took place at the time that stopped me from writing them. I was more or less getting used to the art of writing fanfics at the time, so these are some of my earlier ones. Not to mention some of my earlier writing. All stories focused on Angemon and Angewomon and their struggles with the dreaded angel of death, AkumaAngemon. Of course, most of the stories also focused around their son, BabyAngemon, who I created specifically for this series of fanfics. From what I remember, he was supposed to be a special, one-of-a-kind Angemon that would end up being more powerful than the average Angemon once he started digivolving into his higher levels. And he would be the one to bring AkumaAngemon down eventually. Sadly, I never got that far with the series.
> 
> While sorting out my fanfics, I decided it was time I finally published these somewhere for people to enjoy. This is the first time I’ve ever released them to the public. Back when I first wrote them, I mainly wrote them for my own personal enjoyment, so I never published them to any fanfic websites. And it’s a miracle that I even have these to upload on here. I lost the digital copies of them a long time ago due to computer problems that were common back in those days. The only copies I still have of them are paper copies I just happened to print out before I lost them all. I had to re-type them and make new digital copies. I have to admit that all of these were considerably rough around the edges. Even though it’s my own writing, I still cringed while I re-typed them. So I had to redo a lot of it and add a lot of new content so they would sound better and not so choppy. I tried keeping as much of the original content as possible, changing some of it around and adding in the new to smooth it all out. I am well aware that some events in these fics may not go directly by canon. I’ve tried patching this up as much as I possibly can, but I think a few things may not completely match up to it. I ask that you please ignore it and just enjoy the stories for what they are.
> 
> All of these fics take place after the Digimon Zero Two series and the American version of the movie. So if you have never seen the first and second seasons and ‘Digimon: The Movie’, you probably won’t understand some of the references in them. And there might even be some spoilers. I’m pretty sure that if you’re reading this fic (and the others that go with it) then you’re a Digimon fan. However, if you’re new to the series, I recommend that you watch the canon series first before reading these. Otherwise, you might not understand everything.
> 
>  
> 
> Digimon and all related characters © Bandai / Toei Animation
> 
> Fanfic plot and the characters of BabyAngemon, AkumaAngemon, and ShokubutsuPidmon were all created and are ©2000-2018 by me. None of these are to be taken, used, or altered without my permission.

BabyAngemon lay on the living room floor while Angewomon finished the dishes.

Angemon was gone for the day to tend to his daily job of guarding part of the Digital World that was once under the hold of the evil Digimon Emperor.

BabyAngemon, the child of Angemon and Angewomon, picked up the bright blue ball that was in the middle of the toys Angewomon had placed on the floor to keep him occupied. The baby angel looked the ball over as if he’d never seen such a beautiful object before. Then, after fingering it, tried to chew on it. BabyAngemon has always had a knack for chewing on anything he can get his small hands on. Angewomon has stopped him from chewing on a great number of things. Some things included: the carpet, furniture, books, newspapers, and even her own hair. His favorite blanket was even riddled with holes.

It didn’t take the little tyke long to figure out that it is very difficult to chew on a rounded object. In his fit of frustration, BabyAngemon threw the ball as far as his little arms would allow. The ball bounced out of the room and into the front foyer where it got Angewomon’s attention. Then she heard it: the screaming of a tired child. She calmly set down the plate she was washing, dried her hands, and walked into the foyer, where she met BabyAngemon crawling out of the living room, crying just as loud as he could.

“Aw, Mommy told you it was time for your nap. Come on, let’s go upstairs.” She picked up her little, agitated angel and walked up the stairs to BabyAngemon’s room.

Once there, she placed her little squirming bundle into his crib and covered him over with his blanket—what was left of it. The little angel still continued to cry.

Angewomon sighed as she looked down at her little baby. At that moment, a burst of thunder broke the mood. It had been cloudy all morning, and the expected storm was about to make its big appearance. The tiny angel stopped his crying to listen, and then started again when he remembered how frightening storms were.

“Oh, come here, you little rascal. You aren’t going to let Mommy go, are you?” Angewomon said as she reached down to pick up her baby again. She put the squalling angel over her shoulder and gently patted his back. After a while, the angel calmed down and went to sleep. Angewomon silently left the sleeping angel and went downstairs to finish her housework.

Another loud burst of thunder split the morning silence.

Up in BabyAngemon’s room, the little angel lay asleep, completely unaware of the dark figure lurking outside his window. The figure was AkumaAngemon, the evil angel that looked exactly like Angemon except for his color. The devilish being peered at the sleeping child through the little bay window. AkumaAngemon had been chased away from this house several times by Angemon, but still continued to haunt the happy angel family. For what purpose? No one knew.

After some powerful fiddling, AkumaAngemon managed to get one of the windows open and stepped into the room. A blast of thunder came just in time to cover the noise AkumaAngemon made when he almost tripped over a toy car lying on the rug. The death angel looked up quickly to see if it had awakened BabyAngemon.

It didn’t.

The little angel still lay on his stomach, blanket in one hand and his thumb in his mouth. The evil angel crept to the side of the crib and looked in. A wicked grin formed on AkumaAngemon’s face as he slowly and carefully took out a syringe from a small pouch that hung around his waist. Carefully, AkumaAngemon took the cap off the syringe with his teeth and leaned over the side of the crib, grabbing hold of BabyAngemon’s arm. While trying to move the sleeve of BabyAngemon’s romper, the cap fell from AkumaAngemon’s teeth and hit the baby angel on his nose. The little angel jerked awake and rolled over onto his side. Expecting the angel to start crying, AkumaAngemon froze to the spot he was standing in.

Instead of crying, the little angel only lay there and looked up at the dark angel curiously.

“Da Da… mmmphah!” BabyAngemon sputtered as he reached out for AkumaAngemon.

At first, the dark creature didn’t know what to think and then he realized the child thought that he was his father. Since AkumaAngemon looked very similar to Angemon, BabyAngemon automatically thought that the evil being was his dad.

AkumaAngemon played along and started to talk gently to the child, hoping to win his trust. It was working. The little angel started to giggle as AkumaAngemon picked him up and laid him on his stomach again. He stroked BabyAngemon’s back while he slowly placed the needle to BabyAngemon’s arm.

Like any baby, BabyAngemon suddenly started wailing for whatever reason.

AkumaAngemon, not fulfilling his task, jumped up, turned around, and started for the window to make his exit, but stopped when he saw Angemon entering the room.

“Angewomon thought she heard something up here. I guess she was right,” Angemon said, coming closer to his evil twin. “Drop the needle, AkumaAngemon.” He kept his rod held up for defense.

“Know what’s in this needle, Angemon?” AkumaAngemon breathed heavily between his teeth. “A deadly virus that I was going to inject into your little precious son over there. But since you showed up, I guess I’ll just have to inject you instead.” AkumaAngemon crept closer to Angemon, wielding the needle like a dagger in his right hand.

At that moment, Angewomon entered the room and uttered a cry of alarm when she saw what was going on. Her cry startled the dark angel, causing him to look in her direction. It gave Angemon the perfect opportunity to gain the upper hand, and he brought his rod crashing down on AkumaAngemon’s hand, knocking the syringe to the floor.

“Ouch!” AkumaAngemon said, grabbing for his wrist. He snarled at Angemon and plunged forward in a fit of rage. Angemon sidestepped and hit the dark angel in the stomach, causing him to fall to the ground. This, however, did not discourage the dark being, for he still continued to go after Angemon, crawling on his knees.

“I’m warning you for the last time, AkumaAngemon. Stay away from my family!” Angemon told AkumaAngemon through gritted teeth. AkumaAngemon still continued to crawl forward toward Angemon as if he was daring him to strike him. “AkumaAngemon, if you don’t get out of my house you’re going to be sorry you ever came here.”

Angemon hoped AkumaAngemon would back off, but no matter what he said, the possessed Digimon angel still crawled forward while holding his stomach. Suddenly, he plunged himself forward again.

Angemon was caught off guard by AkumaAngemon’s sudden move and reflexively raised his rod in defense, catching AkumaAngemon in midair.

AkumaAngemon hit the rod and somersaulted haphazardly over Angemon’s head and through the open window. Angemon breathed heavy as he cautiously made his way over and peeked out. Angewomon, scooping up BabyAngemon, made her way out of the room to leave her mate and enemy to duke it out in their own way.

Thinking that AkumaAngemon was gone, Angemon relaxed and stuck the front half of his body through the window. Suddenly, AkumaAngemon grabbed hold of him and tried pulling him down with him, but Angemon resisted, pulling backward and yanking AkumaAngemon into the bedroom again. The dark demon flew off and into a heap in a corner. He snarled and growled and came at Angemon again. Angemon reached out and grabbed hold of one of the leather wings and yanked hard, causing AkumaAngemon to scream in pain. Angemon forced the demon onto his knees.

“D—don’t hurt me… please…” AkumaAngemon sniveled, holding his hands in front of his face as if he expected Angemon to strike him. “Have mercy on me.”

“You’re pathetic.” Angemon breathed, continuing to hold the creature by two of his wings. Having enough of this creature, Angemon flung AkumaAngemon into the rocking chair in the corner behind him.

What came next was a high-pitched scream, and AkumaAngemon flew out of the chair and into Angemon’s arms. Angemon grabbed hold of him and held on to him tight.

Puzzled, Angemon craned his neck to see what had happened and saw the syringe roll off the chair’s seat.

“Owwwwwwwww,” AkumaAngemon groaned while rubbing his bottom.

An amused smirk appeared on Angemon’s mouth. “Serves you right,” he said. “Whatever was in that thing is now in you.”

A strangled gasp came from AkumaAngemon’s throat and he began struggling. “No, no, no! I must get the antidote!”

Angemon dragged AkumaAngemon downstairs and flung him out the front door, into the pouring rain. He tossed the needle out behind him.

“Get out of here!” Angemon instructed. “This is the final time I tell you. Come here again, and I won’t let you go so easily.”

AkumaAngemon got to his feet and flew off over the trees.

That night, Angemon lay on the living room floor, playing with BabyAngemon. He and Angewomon just got through discussing the day’s events.

“You know, I kinda feel sorry for AkumaAngemon,” said Angewomon. “I mean, he always tries to be evil, and then it all backfires on him. But then again, I guess he brings his own punishment down on himself.”

Angemon nodded in agreement. “You’ve got to remember that he was once on his way to Digivolving into a good Angemon like me. He still needs a lot of help.”

 

The End


End file.
